1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door lifter constructions for railway cars in which an operating handle lowers rollers on a guide rail so the door can be slid to one side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,225,679, 2,258,713, 2,263,468 2,286,974, 2,373,447, 2,427,566 and 2,682,075 is generally cognizant of door lifter mechanisms for raising railway doors by lowering rollers on a guide rail by using a handle to act on long lever arms.